The Stone
by Red-the-Mudkip
Summary: It's time for Flora the Eevee to evolve, but Zahra the Shaymin, who is in charge of her evolution, forgot to get an evolutionary item for Flora! But Zahra recalls a special stone she once found... Can this Shaymin find the stone before noon? (NOTE: This is on hiatus; I won't be updating it for a while.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic with chapters. Wish me luck finishing it... Also, this is about a group of Pokemon living in Eterna Forest, and in their "rule book", an Eevee must be a certain level to evolve. There ya go, let's start with the story!**

The morning sun's rays made their way through emerald-green leaves, shining down on the forest floor. Somewhere in the middle of a clump of trees, an Eevee opened her brown eyes. She stretched, shaking leaves from her fur, and skipped into the clearing. "Good morning, everyone!" the Eevee called.

An older voice grumbled, "Some of us are trying to sleep…" as the source of the voice—a grumpy Swellow—glided down to the ground from his nest in a tree. One by one, the other Pokémon began to stir and gather in the clearing. Murmurs of greeting were exchanged between them.

The noise died down as a Shaymin—who was apparently the leader of the group—approached the Pokémon. "Residents of Eterna!" she began. "Today, we are celebrating a very important day…" the Shaymin said, her eyes sparkling. "Flora is now strong enough to evolve!"

The Eevee, whose name seemed to be Flora, beamed. A round of "applause" (Can Pokémon clap?) went through the Pokémon. The Shaymin shushed them all, and then continued in a big, important voice, "We will meet here again at Noon, when the sun is at its highest. You are all dismissed!"

All the Pokémon smiled and then scattered, doing whatever they were supposed to do. The Shaymin heaved a sigh of relief—she was glad that everyone listened to her. Even though she hardly knew what some of the words she used meant, the Shaymin had quite a talent for acting important.

Suddenly, Flora interrupted the Shaymin's thoughts. "Zahra, what will I evolve into?" the small Eevee asked. "Y-You have something for me, right? I didn't train for nothing, did I?"

Zahra flinched. _Dang, she knew I'd forget something. She always knows._ "Err… Don't worry. I've got something for you… You're gonna love it," she replied quickly. Looking satisfied with the answer, Flora nodded and skipped off.

Zahra slumped against a tree trunk and face-palmed. How could she be so stupid? _…No matter,_ she thought, _we'll just have to use the stone._

**Author's Note: That is the end of this chapter. Please, review if you have any suggestions or anything of the sort. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, it might not be my best fanfiction (actually, none of them are actually good), but this is quite important to me for some reason, and I'm just updating for the heck of it. Don't expect me to update this often (twice a day).**_  
_

Okay,_ it can't be _too_ hard to go find that stone before Flora's evolution ceremony,_ Zahra thought as she crept out of the clearing and into the thick forest. _All I need to do is make preparations._ The Shaymin arrived at "her" tree, which was a tall, old pine with a hole in the massive trunk. As she scrambled up the trunk, and in the hole, a rustling sound could be heard in the grass. But Zahra didn't notice, for she was too busy.

Flora sighed, crouching in the tall grass as she eyed Zahra's tree. Once again, Zahra had screwed up; to think that _she, of all people,_ would _remember_ to bring an evolutionary item for her friend. That was Zahra for you: forgetful, yet frantically trying her best to act cool and leader-like.

The Eevee stood up straight, blinking and shaking grass from her brown pelt. It was time to pass the time by doing random things.

Zahra mumbled to herself as she stuffed various flowers and leaves into a woven grass pouch. "Rosemary is right here… That's the Gracidea flower, just in case… tall grass if I get hungry." She slung the pouch around her neck and scrabbled out of the hole, down to the ground. Her stubby legs took her through the many trees, sunlight flittering down through the cover provided by the tree leaves.

She stumbled into the clearing and skipped across it, careful not to disturb any Pokémon… However, the Shaymin clumsily stepped on a twig, and it broke with a _snap_. "Oops!" she cried, as Flora leapt out of a tree. "What was that about?" the Eevee asked, then eyed her pouch. "And where are you going?"

"N-Nowhere important, just as far as the Old Chateau…" Zahra mumbled hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with Flora, as she ran as quickly as her short white legs could take her. Puzzled, Flora glanced in the direction that Zahra had gone, then headed to the clump of trees she slept in.

"All right," Flora declared, stepping out of the trees she called her "sleeping place". "I'm going to follow Zahra and see what's up with her."

The Shaymin tumbled through the trees, scrabbling over fallen logs and carefully padding through thorns. _If I can remember correctly, the Stone was this way…_ she thought. The forest got trickier to navigate through at this point; surely she was closer. The trees were also thinning out—but did that mean Zahra was wandering farther from the clearing, and closer from the dangers of a populous city like Eterna? She shoved the thought aside and looked up at the sky. The grayish colors told Zahra it was still a bit early in the morning—but noon was sure to come in four or five hours. _That's enough time,_ the Shaymin said to herself as she ventured on.

Flora sprinted after Zahra, her sides heaving. The Eevee kept in the cover of the trees, but the noise she was creating would make hiding pointless. Luckily, Zahra wasn't too much of a listener, so it didn't make a difference. As the minutes flew by, Flora tore through the leaves, twigs, and thorns. She felt no pain; her mind was set solely on her objective—"followZahra and find out where the heck she's going", as the curious Eevee had told herself earlier.

She suddenly skidded to a stop. "Where is she?" Flora wondered, her ears twitching as they strained to pick up a sound. There it was—a sound of grass being stepped on. Coming to her right. Flora immediately swerved in that direction, determined to find out Zahra's destination. However, she skidded to a stop when she found herself nose-to-nose with an annoyed-looking Shaymin.

"What are you doing, stalker?"

**Author's Note: Did ya like it? And if you did, or there are any mistakes, or you have suggestions for me, or you're just reviewing, then REVIEW! :D Have a nice day!~**


End file.
